This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Currently, I am using the NE-CAT facility to study several research projects that have direct public health relevance. For example, one of my projects seeks to understand the structure and function relationship in ligand-sensing riboswitches. This project will be funded by a NIH RO1 from NIGMS in January of 2010. Another project seeking to determine the structure of prohead RNA from bacteriophage phi29 is currently funded by NIH as a subcontract.